


Koti-illoista

by lehnsherry



Category: Karppi | Deadwind (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Family Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Mentions of sexual things, They make out like horny teenagers, lisää pehmeää nurppia!
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: Nurmi siirtyy sohvalla ja valuu niin, että hänen päänsä päätyy Karpin syliin. Pää tuntuu painavalta reidellä, mutta paino tuntuu vain mukavalta. Tutulta ja rauhoittavalta. Karppi pörröttää Nurmen hiuksia hellästi. Sormet uppoavat kiharoiden sekaan, ja Nurmi sulkee silmänsä.





	Koti-illoista

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kaipuusta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682878) by [lehnsherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry). 



> Vihdoin lisää Karppia!  
> Tämä on jatkoa [Kaipuusta-ficilleni](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682878) mutta pärjää omillaankin.

Karppi katselee, kun Emil nappaa Nurmea kädestä ja kiskoo tämän huoneeseensa iltasatua lukemaan. Nurmi seuraa kiltisti ja kuuntelee kiinnostuneena Emilin höpötystä kirjasta, joka heillä on kesken. Soturikissoja tai jotakin vastaavaa.

Nurmi pörröttää mennessään Emilin pitkiä hiuksia, ja Karppi hymyilee heidän peräänsä. Alusta asti oli selvää, että Nurmi ja Emil tulivat hyvin toimeen, mutta ihan tällaista Karppi ei ollut edes uskaltanut toivoa. Hänkin yrittää parhaansa mukaan näyttää kiinnostusta poikansa juttuihin, mutta Nurmelta se sujuu helpommin ja luontevammin. Karppi voisi olla kateellinenkin, siitä miten nopeasti Emil hyväksyi Nurmen ja miten hyvin heillä synkkaa, mutta ei hän oikeastaan ole. On vain mahtavaa katsella heitä yhdessä. Välillä se avaa Karpillekin uusia ikkunoita Emilin pään sisään, sellaisia joita hän ei ole aiemmin tiennyt olevankaan.

“Tajuutsä kuinka kummallista on nähdä sulla tuollainen ilme?” Henna kysyy. Karppi hätkähtää ajatuksistaan ja kääntyy katsomaan tietokoneen ruutua. Kuva on ärsyttävästi hiukan pikselöitynyt, mutta kyllä tytön epäuskoisen virneen erottaa.

“Minkälainen ilme?” Karppi kysyy, kohdistaen huomionsa taas täysin Hennaan. Tätä näkee nykyään niin harvoin, että jokaista hetkeä pitää arvostaa.

“Tuollainen hölmö, oikeen siirappinen.”

Hennan ärtymys tuntuu kuitenkin olevan ihan perus Hennaa. Hänen voisi kuvitella olevan vihainen siitä, että Karpilla on uusi mies niin pian Jussin kuoleman jälkeen, mutta tyttö ei näytä enää juuri kantavan mitään kaunaa.

Karppi naurahtaa Hennan inhoavalle ilmeelle, vaikka on hänen itsensäkin välillä vaikeaa uskoa, kuinka onnellinen hän nykyään on. Peilistä katsoo aamuisin takaisin ihmeen hymyileväinen nainen, jota Karppi ei joskus ole tunnistaa.

“Hyvähän sun on sanoa”, hän keljuilee takaisin, eikä tunne ollenkaan syyllisyyttä, kun kevyt puna leviää Hennan kasvoille ja tämä katsoo hetken hämillisenä alas.

Edellisen viikon skypesessiossa Hennalla oli mukanaan pikkuinen mutta sitäkin pippurisempi saksalaistyttö, Luisa nimeltään. Tämän Henna oli tavannut luovan kirjoittamisen kurssilla, jonne oli kuulemma mennyt lähinnä läpällä. Tarkoitus oli kuulemma ollut parantaa saksankielen taitoja eikä pokata kurssilta tyttöystävää, mutta niin siinä oli vain jotenkin käynyt.

Henna toipuu nolostumisestaan ja mutristaa huuliaan ärtyneenä.

“Kai sä tajuut, että mun ei oo mikään pakko kertoa sulle mun elämästäni yhtään mitään”, hän ärisee.

“Tajuun, tajuun”, Karppi myöntää. “Musta on vaan jotenkin hienoa, että meillä molemmilla menee ihan odottamatta näin hyvin.”

“Jep. Siinä auttaa sekin, että meillä on se vähän päälle tuhat kilometriä etäisyyttä”, Henna tokaisee kärkevästi, mutta silmäkulmassa hänellä on pieni ilkikurinen pilke.

“Ihan totta”, Karppi hymähtää. He tulevat paljon paremmin toimeen nyt, kun eivät enää asu saman katon alla.

“Mulla on yks essee vielä vähän vaiheessa”, Henna vaihtaa aihetta ja hieraisee niskaansa vaivaantuneesti hymyillen.

“Palautuspäivä varmaankin viimeistään ylihuomenna?” Karppi kysyy. Hennassa on aina ollut lykkääjän vikaa, mutta ei Karppi oikeastaan voi siitä valittaa. Hän oli itse kouluaikoina ihan samanlainen.

“Huomenna keskiyöllä”, Henna myöntää.

“No sitten mä en pidättele sua tän kauempaa”, Karppi hymähtää. “Hyvää yötä. Oot rakas.”

Hempeys saa Hennan pyörittelemään silmiään. “Samoin”, hän kuitenkin mutisee. “Öitä.”

Nurmi ehtii ilmestyä Emilin huoneen oviaukosta juuri ennen kuin Henna lopettaa puhelun.

“Hyvää yötä!” hänkin huikkaa, ja saa palkakseen pienen hymyn, ennen kuin Henna klikkaa punaista ja hänen kuvansa katoaa näytöltä.

Nurmi kiertää sohvan ja rojahtaa Karpin viereen. Yrittää sanoa jotakin, mutta sanat peittyvät valtavaan haukotukseen.

“No hei”, Karppi hymyilee. “Miten meni?”

“Ihan hyvin. Tulitassun seikkailut etenee. Emil kyllä nukahti jonkun kuuden sivun jälkeen, just ennen jännittävää kohtaa”, Nurmi naurahtaa. Hän nojaa päänsä Karpin hartialle. Karppi painaa poskensa Nurmen pehmeisiin hiuksiin.

“Väsyttää sut vissiin ihan yhtä hyvin kuin Emilinkin.”

Nurmi naurahtaa. “No jep.”

Hän siirtyy sohvalla ja valuu niin, että hänen päänsä päätyy Karpin syliin. Pää tuntuu painavalta reidellä, mutta paino tuntuu vain mukavalta. Tutulta ja rauhoittavalta. Karppi pörröttää Nurmen hiuksia hellästi. Sormet uppoavat kiharoiden sekaan, ja Nurmi sulkee silmänsä. Hän näyttää tyytyväisenä rapsutuksista nauttivalta isolta kissalta. “Varo vaan tai mä nukahdan tähän ja sä et pääse liikkumaan mihinkään.”

Hämmentynyt lämpö pyörteilee Karpin rinnassa, kun Nurmi luottaa noin. Sulkee silmät ja antaa Karpin koskea. Kai tähän olisi pitänyt jo tottua, mutta Karpista tuntuu, että Nurmen läheisyydestä tuskin tulee arkipäiväistä ja vähäpätöistä vielä pitkään aikaan. Tuntuu niin hyvältä ymmärtää taas, että pystyy koskettamaan hellästi ja suojelemaankin, sen sijaan että aina ajaisi toisen pois terävillä kulmilla ja ajattelemattomilla sanoilla.

Karppi silittää Nurmen niskaa ja rakastaa sitä pientä, tyytyväistä huokausta, jonka se Nurmesta kirvoittaa. Hän juoksuttaa sormenpäitä pitkin niskaa, korvan kaarta, leukaperää. Yhden päivän sängenalku raapii ihoa pehmeästi.

Nurmi räpyttelee ja avaa silmänsä, katsoo vakavasti ylös Karppiin.

“Sofia”, hän kuiskaa. Ei jatka, antaa vain nimen leijua ilmassa heidän välissään. On jotenkin nurinkurista, että etunimen käyttö tuntuu niin merkitykselliseltä. Ei tähän kulttuuriin oikein sukunimittely kuulu, ystävien välillä varsinkaan, mutta se on jotenkin ammatin puolesta jäänyt ja siirtynyt vapaa-ajallekin.

“No mitä, _Sakari?”_ Karppi vastaa, ilkikurinen pilke silmäkulmassaan.

Nurmen maha vastaa hänen puolestaan; se kurisee kovaäänisesti ja saa miehen nauramaan nolostuneena. Karppi nauraa itsekin ja pörröttää taas Nurmen hiuksia.

“Me syötiin iltapala alle tunti sitten.”

Nurmi kohauttaa hartiaansa epämääräisesti. Loppumaton ruokahalu on olennainen osa häntä, eikä Karppi osaa enää edes ärtyä siitä, vaikka hän välillä epäileekin Nurmen yrittävän syödä heidät molemmat vararikkoon. Hän huokaisee muka-kyllästyneenä, mutta töytäisee Nurmea hellästi siirtymään, ja kaivaa sohvatyynyjen välistä muovikääreessä olevan välipalakeksin.

Nurmen kasvot kirkastuvat ja niille leviävä hymy on niin autuas, että taipuu koomisen puolelle. Hän nappaa keksin Karpin käsistä ja käy saman tien sen kimppuun.

“Mulla on niin paljon helliä tunteita sua kohtaan just nyt”, Nurmi mumisee mussutuksensa lomasta. Karppi tuhahtaa naurusta ja jatkaa hiusten pörröttelemistä Nurmen syödessä.

Nielaistuaan viimeisen palan ja heitettyään roskat jonnekin sohvapöydän suuntaan, Nurmi nostaa käden Karpin niskaan. Yrittää vetää häntä alas suudeltavaksi, mutta Karppi haraa vastaan.

“Älä viitsi. Mun niskat menee.”

Nurmi tuhahtaa pettyneenä ja nousee takaisin istumaan, hitaasti kuin siitä olisi suurikin vaiva. Hän nojautuu lähelle ja painaa pehmeän suudelman Karpin huulille. Nurmi maistuu keksin suklaalta ja tuoksuu hyvältä, ja Karppi on varsin tyytyväinen tapahtumien kehitykseen. Hän antaa käsiensä liukua nurmen lanteille, ja vetää tätä lähemmäs. Nurmi seuraa, kompuroi kunnes päätyy istumaan hajareisin Karpin syliin.

“Enkö mä paina liikaa?” Nurmi kysyy Karpin huulia vasten.

“No et”, Karppi tuhahtaa. Nurmen painosta on muutenkin osa edelleen tämän polvien varassa. Tuntuu hyvältä pitää Nurmen lämmintä painoa sylissään ja lähellään. He uppoavat sohvan nurkkaan, ja Nurmi nojaa heidän otsansa yhteen.

“En haluu liiskata sua.”

“Et sä. Oot muutenkin melkein liian laiha”, Karppi huomauttaa ja tarttuu Nurmea vyötäröltä. Se todella on aika kapea. Karppi kiskoo Nurmen paitaa ylös, etsii ahneesti paljasta, lämmintä ihoa. Hänen kätensä liukuvat silittelemään selkää paidan alta. Nurmi päästää pienen, tyytyväisen äänen ja hänen omat kätensä liukuvat Karpin rintaa ylös, kupertuvat niskaan.

Tuntuu edelleen uskomattoman hyvältä olla näin, aivan lähekkäin. Nurmen kädet ovat varmat ja huulten liike kiihkeää, vaativaa. Karppi tarttuu Nurmen lanteisiin ja ohjaa liikkumaan itseään vasten. Hän tuntee Nurmen halun jo puolikovana alavatsaansa vasten, ja hymyilee suudelmaan.

Karppi liu’uttaa kätensä Nurmen farkkujen takataskuihin ja puristaa, vetää tätä entistä lähemmäs. Nurmi inahtaa kauniisti ja saa palkakseen syvemmän suudelman, ennen kuin Karppi vetäytyy aavistuksen verran kauemmas kuiskatakseen hänen huuliaan vasten.

“Mitä jos mulla olis täällä sohvassa myös liukkari ja kortsuja?”

“Voi luoja”, Nurmi nauraa. “Jos sulla olisi, niin suosittelisin vakavasti etsimään jonkun muun paikan, sellaisen mistä Emil ei voi löytää niitä.”

“Nämä on niin syvällä täällä ettei se näitä löydä”, Karppi lupaa. “Olis kans pari pikkuista jekkupulloa. Ja sulle vielä joku suklaapatukka.”

“Ei vittu sun kanssas”, Nurmi nauraa ja töytäisee Karpin ohimoa omallaan.

“Sträppäriä en tänne sentään viitsinyt tunkea”, Karppi toteaa tarkoituksellisen latteasti, ja nauttii Nurmen poskille ilmestyvästä kirkkaasta punasta. Strap-onin saisi ilmeisesti tunkea mieluummin jonnekin muualle kuin sohvaan.

“Voisin kyllä hakea sen”, Karppi pohdiskelee. Nurmen tuskastunut äännähdys saa hänet hymyilemään, eikä estä häntä viattomasti silittämästä Nurmen takapuolen pehmeää kaarta.

“Mä en varmaan pystyis olee tarpeeksi hiljaa”, Nurmi myöntää. Karpin on pakko olla samaa mieltä; vaikka hän rakastaa sitä, kuinka äänekkääksi Nurmen saa kiusattua sängyssä, siitä on välillä enemmän haittaa kuin hyötyä. Se todellakin hankaloittaa spontaanien ideoiden toteutusta sohvalla Emilin nukkuessa viereisessä huoneessa.

“Mitä jos siirrytään suoraan makuuhuoneeseen”, Karppi ehdottaa kuiskaten. Suutelee Nurmen korvalehteä ja sitten kaulaa, ja hymyilee kuumaa ihoa vasten kun Nurmi värähtää.

“Okei”, Nurmi kuiskaa takaisin. Hän ei tee elettäkään noustakseen vielä pois Karpin päältä, vaan varastaa vielä pehmeän suukon ja toisenkin. Ja kolmannen.

Karppi antaa itsensä upota laiskanhitaaseen huulten ja kielten liikkeeseen, pidellen Nurmea hellästi lähellään. Hän haluaa edetä pian, mutta jää mielellään vielä hetkeksi tähän. Talo on hiljainen heidän ympärillään, ja ikkunoiden takana Helsingin yö on samettisen musta ja armollisen pitkä. Auringonnousuun on ikuisuus, jonka he saavat viettää toisiinsa kietoutuneina. Ei heillä ole mihinkään kiire.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos lukemisesta! <3<3


End file.
